Golden Flare
by Necrmonacer Of Life
Summary: A new party of mutants have assembled, and there are a few members in the small band of mutants that call themselves X-counter. But one of them can't handle his power. R
1. Golden Flares Past: Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the marvel franchise.  
  
This is my first fan fic so go easy one me. I'm not a hard core fan of X- Men, I just like it. I write with what information I know, and some that I presume. This story is not set in any time frame.  
  
Golden was an orphaned at the age of 2 when both his parents died in a car crash. Golden had been in the car, but was unhurt. As a boy of 12 Golden was unliked by one person in his class at school. Once while being teased Golden had a sudden outbreak of anger and almost killed the other boy. He was shunned away by his foster parents and forced to live alone in the cold. But one day a girl, a girl who called herself Siphon, who was the same age as him, became his friend. Month's later Siphon approached Golden and told him of a person she had met, a man with bladed arms who wanted to help them. So they followed this man far away until they came to a came to a wooden fort. The man told them it would be their new home. And it was. He stayed there for years, until one day his life was changed.  
  
  
  
Golden Flare walked slowly down the hall. His toes were cold from the metal flooring. The events of the day were streaming through his head. He stopped for a moment and listened. He heard the voice of Skewer shouting. As Golden continued down the hall he slowed his steps so that it would take longer to arrive at the command room. He came to the big crystal door labeled "COMMAND". He could still hear Skewer's shouts. He was complaining about a perimeter breach that happened earlier that day.  
  
Golden remembered it vividly, the shadow that had no body. He was on watch with his friend Siphon. Golden and Siphon were never far from each other; they had been best friends since childhood. "Flares, look down there. A shadow." Siphon pointed down to a shadow followed by green fumes that was meters from the wall and advancing.  
  
"What do you think it is Siphon?" Golden Flare was half-asleep after three hours of a boring watch.  
  
"Obviously it's a mutant, dummy." Siphon was used to Goldens slow thinking. They both watched as the shadow walked into the wall. Golden turned around and looked down to see if the shadow had walked through the wall. "It's gone!"  
  
"Not yet Siphon, things don't just disappear." Golden scanned the ground for a sign of the shadow person.  
  
"Golden, that's extremely apparent. Our guard shift is over, let some one else handle it." Siphon turned on her heel and walked down the rampart towards the elevator back to the base level. Golden took one last look around to see if he could spot the shadow before following her to the elevator.  
  
It was a somewhat scary moment for Golden. There was a person who had entered the base unharmed. It seemed almost impossible. They had many defense mechanisms to protect the base. Heat detector shockers and motion detector paralyzing guns. Golden Flare looked again at the big crystal door. He flinched as his hand motioned toward the control panel to open the door. His hands were millimeters away from the numbered panel when he stopped, and thought through the scene again to get his story straight. He then entered his code 6734, and the door opened. Everyone in the room fell silent as they stared at Golden. Golden Flare had no idea why they were acting so strange as he entered and sat down at the "round table". Skewer knew it was awfully evident how dumb the idea of the round table was when he always had to be better than everyone is. He sat in a glorious grand silver chair.  
  
"Golden, are you alright?" Skewer said seeming very concerned about what happened. Golden looked over at Siphon who was looking back with a big grin. Golden knew again that Siphon had set him up to be battered with questions. Siphon liked to tease people using her power to ignore them. She could pick out certain sounds and focus solely on them, ignoring all other sounds completely.  
  
"I don't know what Siphon told you Skewer, but I am perfectly fine. The shadow disappeared and didn't even touch us." Golden tried hard to be believable. He did remember a slight tingling sensation. He thought nothing of it.  
  
"Ah Golden, we figured out that the shadow person is really Dimness. She has the power to turn things to shadow and only shadow." Skewer was now being his normal smug self. Golden thought about this. He had remembered looking in a database and seeing Dimness' name in it. She was a former member of this base. She disappeared without a trace. Skewer had always believed she had lost control of her power. He knew the capabilities Dimness had.  
  
Golden Flare was feeling somewhat confused. Had Dimness come back or had she become a mercenary hired to destroy them? He looked around the table. First at Siphon on his left, her mind was obviously on other matters. Her foot-long purple dyed hair lay across her face. She wore the customary spandex uniform also colored mostly purple. He looked further around the table to Intensite. Intensite like all the other members, besides Siphon, refused to wear spandex. He preferred to wear a black trench coat and a black pair or pants and shirt. He sat there quietly like usual always focussed about the task at hand. Further around the table he saw Skewer's accusing eyes waiting for an answer. Skewer was well built and wore army cloths most of the time. It made him feel like more of a commander, despite his daggered elbows and knees. Next to him sat Bliss, she never talked but always sat with a smile. She liked to wear tank tops and a skirt. Everyone believed she was a mutant but no one could find out what her ability was. She would never tell. Next to her sat Phreek who had something very important on his mind or would have said something by now. Golden finally got the nerve to say, "What do you want me to do?"  
  
Skewer seemed to know exactly what he was going to say. "Everyone, I want you to keep an eye out for Dimness. She is tricky and scheming, but above all she's stealthy and almost impossible to spot. Pay close attention and don't let your guard down. That is all, you are dismissed."  
  
Bliss watched closely, as Golden got up and walked out through the large crystal door is his bare feet. Siphon got up quickly and shimmied after him. Everyone else still sat at the table silently. Bliss knew it was up to her to find Dimness. With a smile Bliss hoped out of her chair and pranced out of the room. Bliss did not mind the metal flooring on her bare feet. She regularly walked bare foot, Golden did not. Bliss skipped and hoped down the hall towards her room. Her toes clicked on the metal flooring. She got to her room and stopped. In order to enter a person's personal room you had to speak a pass-code. So Bliss popped the cover off the control box next to her door. Inside she found a small red button clustered by wires. She pressed the button softly and the door slid open. Before entering she stopped. Only for a second though, but long enough to take a quick thought about herself. She herself didn't know what her ability was, but the computer said she had one. She then skipped into her room and slid the door shut.  
  
Intensite rose from his seat and walked over to the training room. This room had been closely copied to be like the one the official X-Men had, only it had more capabilities than theirs. Intesite logged into the computer, each person had different training styles so they each had their own accounts to specify on the thing they needed to train. Intensite turned the difficulty dial to level 4 of 10 and the training area to Jurassic.  
  
Intesite stepped into the training room, and using his ability formed a long spear, a bright blue physic weapon. He stepped forward and looked around for the dinosaurs he was set to destroy. He heard one, and he charged forward and shouted as he swiped the spear to tear down the bush in front of him. A raptor was standing on the other side of the now demolished bush. It screeched and jumped high in the air towards Intensite. He waited until the raptor was in striking range before slashing out his spear at the raptor. The spear blade cut a large slit into the almost completely real raptor. Blood rushed from the gash as the raptor fell to the ground and disintegrated. The spear faded from Intensite's hands and a pulsating crossbow took its place. The crossbow and spear were two of Intensite's favorite weapons, and the crossbow had infinite bolts. Intensite twisted around and shot approximately 20 bolts into a small berry bush. A puddle of blood formed out under the bush before it disintegrated. Intensite was getting bored of killing these dinosaurs, and left the training room.  
  
After leaving the "round table" Skewer was enormously tired so he went back to his quarters to take a nap. He jumped into his bed and curled into his blanket, but at the same time a large "rip" could be heard. He soon realized that once again being careless he had ripped his sheets with his blades. He got out of bed and replaced the sheets wildly upset.  
  
Golden Flare shared a room with Siphon. When Golden arrived at his quarters he was surprised to see that Siphon was already there. She was already sleeping soundly in bed. Golden walked quietly over to his bed on the other side of the room and lay down to sleep.  
  
In the morning they all met again at the "round table" for their morning commands. "Golden, you will be with Bliss on an exterior look out." Golden was almost shocked to hear he was going on an exterior watch. No one ever did exterior watches. "Siphon, you'll be with Intensite on an inside base patrol. Phreek you get to work the computers while I look for Dimness."  
  
Golden and Bliss set out together to the exterior watchtower. It was tall and made of living plants. Rosa, who constructed the tower was once part of the base, but she left after she married a co-worker. First Bliss climbed the ladder made of ivy and Golden followed far behind. The ivy was thin and cut into Golden's right hand, causing it to bleed slightly. When he got to the top he searched for the first aid case to help aid his wound. He found it and sat down. Golden pulled the first aid box onto his lap then slowly raised the lid. Green fumes gushed from within the first aid kit, Golden tried not to inhale but he did. Seconds later he had passed out.  
  
He awoke with Bliss slapping his face with her hand. When Golden awoke he was going to ask her what happened but he realized quickly that was pointless. He tried to sit up but a devastating pulse of pain rushed into Golden's head causing him to collapse back down to the floor. Bliss gave him a very disappointed look before sitting cross-legged beside him.  
  
Skewer knew Dimness quite well before she left. And if he knew her well, which he thought he did, he knew exactly were she would go. Her old quarters. He ran down to Bliss's quarters, stopping precisely in front of the door. Skewer shouted "BLISSTER" into the control panel, hoping to get a response. He had no clue how Bliss had set her pass-code; he only knew what it was. He slammed his fist disappointedly on the door. After trying the code a few more times he gave up and headed back to the command room.  
  
Siphon and Intensite walked through the inner storage facilities. They stored all of the historical information on the X-Men there. Siphon would have loved to join the X-Men, but with a power like hers she would be a great hindrance. Siphon and Intensite never talked much. Only when needed. Intensite was always too focused on his fighting skills and Siphon only ever wanted to have fun. Siphon bent over to tie her shoe, motioning Intensite to continue. When he had turned the corner, Siphon thrusted herself up and ran the opposite direction. She did this all too often while on guard duty with Intensite. Intensite looked around and noticed Siphon had disappeared. He was not worried and continued to search the storage facilities. Intensite came to the "Information on X-Counter" storage house. He was anxious to look inside. He walked to the lock and whispered, "REDFOX". The door slid open quietly. As it was opening Intensite heard a loud splash of water from inside. He took to steps in before his foot stepped in a large gooey green puddle of water. Intensite reached over the puddle to the mop. He paused before taking up the mop, because the green puddle was rising from the ground at a rapid pace. He stepped back out of the puddle to not get in the way of its expansion. Intensite looked more closely now and noticed a that the slime was turning into a human figure. Its nose was somewhat big and bulky and his arms short and stout. Intensite readied his pulsating spear.  
  
The strange person gave Intensite a strange grin. "'allo, the name's Stator." Precisely after uttering these words Stator made a large right hand swing at Intensites face. Intensite ducked and kicked out Stator legs causing him to tumble to the floor. Intensite stood up and pointed his bright spear to Stator's neck. Stator gave a quick smile before he disintegrated into a green puff of smoke that sailed out the door.  
  
"Oh shit we're in real trouble now." Intensite realized now that Dimness had not come alone. Intensite shut the storage door and ran back to base as fast as he could. He smashed through the command door and shouted "Phreek! Dimness didn't come alone! I just had a fight with a man named Stator."  
  
"Let me check the data banks." Phreek could type amazingly fast. "No one named Stator ever existed. Or at least not ever registered in any database." 


	2. Golden Flares Past: Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
  
  
  
Dimness stopped, only for a second, but long enough to hear that she was being followed. She dematerialized and shifted through the nearest wall. She ended up being in one of the storage houses. This one seemed to be keeping all of X-counters past info. She had walked straight into the information she was looking for without even having to try. She sat down at the nearest box and pulled out the document on top. It said:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear X-counter, March 23, 2057  
  
I would like to inform you that we are going to cut your funding if you do not comply with our demands. We would like you to lay off some of your current members because we feel that you are holding to many people in a facility that is not fit for them. It is inhumane and unjust to keep them in these conditions.  
  
From the Mutant Rights Foundation  
  
Dimness now understood why she was asked to leave. She thought it to very silly that they asked X-counter to cut members. They only had 3 at the time this was dated. She stood up starting to dislike this governor general. The more she thought about it the less sense it made.  
  
Dimness spun around, and now face to face with a man. Dimness reached to her belt for her weapon. The man looked down at her shadow to see that the shadow was holding a dagger. Dimness plunged the dagger down into what happened to be a puddle of green goo. Dimness took this as her sign to leave. She tuned slowly and dematerialized through the wall. It took an amazing amount of concentration to be able to do this. 


	3. Golden Flares Past: Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
  
  
  
After turning into his gas form Stator floated away from the storage house gliding on the wind. He was so close to getting Dimness that time. Stator continued to float, looking the whole time for Dimness or her shadow. He remembered Dimness very well from childhood. They were best friends. But then Dimness disappeared one day not to be seen again. They had been best friends since grade two. Stator realized she had gone to this camp when she ran away. He had come after her then too, but he hadn't had enough control over his powers to be able to stay in one form long enough. It was all very depressing to him.  
  
Stator stopped floating and hovered in one spot. A girl, most likely a member of the base was strolling around the outside wall singing. Stator thought it would be best to ask for her help. She didn't look like she would attack him unannounced. Stator shifted back into his human state and walked over to her. When he was three quarters of the way there, the girl whirled around armed with a handgun. Stator quickly raised his arms to show he meant no harm to her. "Excuse me miss, I was wondering if you could help me. I'm looking for Dimness. It's urgent."  
  
The girl pocketed her gun and said, "Hello then, my name's Siphon glad to meet you. But you know, your not supposed to be inside the base." With that Siphon gave a quick smile. "She's over there." She pointed her finger to the corner of the base's exterior wall. "I can hear her, she is very noisy." Siphon smiled again.  
  
Stator glanced over to the corner and saw nothing. " I better follow you." Siphon sprinted off, catching Stator off guard. Stator turned into a green mist and floated quickly above Siphons shoulder.  
  
When they arrived at the corner Siphon smirked and reached toward the wall. Her hand grasped Dimness' shadowy arm and pulled her from the dark corner. A look of pure torror went across Dimness' face. She spun kicking her foot high into the air. The foot came into direct contact with Siphons jaw. Siphon fell, sliding a few feet before laying on the ground unconcious. Stator flung his arm onto Dimness' shoulder. He chuckled before saying "Nice to see you again." 


	4. Golden Flares Past: Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
  
  
  
Golden's vision was rerturning and becoming less blurry. He looked toward Bliss, she had been staring out into the forest around them for severel hours. "Hey Bliss. I think we should head back to base. They might have already caught her." Golden said hoping that Bliss would pay some attention. Bliss turned on her heel and cocked her head slightly to the right. She then jumped down over the railing falling almost 20 feet and landing perfecly. Golden walked down the stairs and fallowed Bliss as she hopped and skipped back to the base. When the two of them had arrived, the base looked quiet. So quiet in fact only a small bird a small distance to the south could be herd singing a merry toon.  
  
Bliss entered the front gate fallowed closely by Golden Flare. They both made their way toward the main facility that was found in the northern area of base. The bases layout was a large rectangle with a small building attechment in the west side. Inside that small bulding the teams weapons were stored, packed closley together so that not to consume a lot of room.  
  
The basic building was large and well built. It was made mostly of wood and was desighned to fit right into the sourounding area. But as the base expanded it bacame more and more obvious to overpassing planes and helicopters. But the large command facillity was not redesigned.  
  
Golden entered the command room directly from a side door in the rounded room. Bliss started to fallow him in but froze, while still in the middle of a small step. Quickly she spun and darted off heading towards the storage house. Golden fallowed as quickly as was possible. Knowing Bliss often had high senses and noticed things ignored or unoticed by any other person. Golden circled a corner and saw Bliss leaning over Siphon. Siphon was gasping quickly and was back down to the concrete floor. Golden swiftly walked over to Siphon. "Oh damn." He realised almost immediately after seeing Siphon that she must have had a run in with the enemy. She always was to nice and liked to try and solve conflict which kindness. Which some times, whith her spunky attitude, did not happen easily. "Bliss, help me carry her to the command room. Whith a quick knod she slipped her hands under Siphon's pained back and whith the help of Golden carried Siphon slowly back into the command room. They both placed her carefully upon the round table as others came to see what was wrong.  
  
All the members of X-Counter where there at the table. Skewer placed a hand on Siphons shoulder,"She looks like she's in a lot of pain. Maybe she blacked out or something." His voice was faint and sounded distant, while he ran through all the possible reasons she might have gotten injured in his head.  
  
"Dimness." Golden Flare whispered slowly. Vocalizing what everyone else was thinking, except Intensite.  
  
Intensite jolted up out of his seat in the corner of the room and slammed his fist on the taable."No, it might have been Stator!" Intensite shouted bringing the attention of the entire room on him. Bliss was shocked at the sound of vengence and hate in Intesites voice.  
  
Skewer shot Intensite a direct penetrating glance. "Clam down. You'll get your chance to smash that would be X-Man." Skewer rested his elbows on the table. "Well gang? This is our first real assult on our base. Got any ideas?" He stroked his bristled chin with his thumb while portraying the members of the X-Counter. Golden Flares gase was blank and wide eyed. He looked distanly toward the metalic ceiling. With a closer inspection Skewer noticed Goldens eyes start to fade into a deep glowing yellow. 


	5. Golden Flares Past: Chapter 5

Chapter Five  
  
Dimness walked confidently beside her old friend. She felt strong and In control of her surroundings. "Ok Stator. This is it. I will finally get what is mine. None of those blundering weaklings will stand in my way." She walked almost forcefully, each step strong and precise. Today she would have her power.  
  
"Right." was the only response that came to mind. Ahead of them was the command room door. This bas didn't seem to have any defense measures at all. When they got to the door Dimness stopped.  
  
Her black gloved hand wiped her dark hair from her face. "Now, we are so close Stator!" her lips curled, spreading a large grin across her face. "Ready old friend?" she asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder.  
  
Stator raised an eyebrow. "What's that suppose mean? I'm always ready Dim!" his right arms skin quivered then turned into a gooey green substance.  
  
"I thought I told you never to call me that?!" Dimness chuckled slightly before gasping the handle to the side entrance of the command room.  
  
  
  
Golden could feel his emotions taking control. He tried his best to resist but it was no use. His vision became hazed with a deep yellow tint. He took a deep breath, whispering one word as the wind escaped his lungs, "revenge". Although Siphon was not dead, just unconscious it made no difference to the enraged Golden Flare. His vision flashed violently as he saw in his minds eye, Dimness entering the door directly behind him. Knowing this was a brief glimpse of the future. He was now glad he had not stopped himself from letting his mutant abilities take over. His feet rose slightly from the ground and glided slowly backward. The other mutants in the rooms emotions roared with concern. While Goldens abilities took over he was known to do violent and unexpectable things.  
  
Golden floated smoothly in a 180-degree turn and now faced the side entrance door. His hand glowed Gold and was he moved it left a trail of about 4 inches of golden particles. A gold flash warned of the intruder's entrance. "Now!" while shouting the distinct word he bolted his hand forward. His golden fingers pierced the heavenly armored door grasping the black cloth of Dimness' shirt, ripping her through the now gouging hole in the door. Horror flushed over Dimness' face. Pure horror. 


	6. Golden Flares Past: Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Dimness was caught unaware. Never imagining in her wildest dream a glowing figure to rip her through the door. If not for her fast reaction in phasing through the door she might have been killed. Quickly she rolled on the floor, kicking Golden's hand forcing Golden to release her from his strong hold. She hopped backwards getting herself ready for a fight. In the side of her view she saw Sator whisking through the other members of the X- Counter force. She knew he would keep them under control while she fought her own battle. One she was afraid she could not win.  
  
"Payment is required for the violent act you committed in attacking my friend." Goldens voice boomed throughout the room, extremely loud but still amazingly clear. "You will pay with your life."  
  
Dimness could tell, there was no hint of actually stopping until that was done. Golden soared forward grazing the now ripped sleeve of Dimness' shirt. Planning to finish this fight with one blow she performed a flawless roundhouse kick, spinning elegantly her foot made contact with Goldens chest behind her. The impact made him only flinch slightly. Trying again to cripple Golden she bent her knee close to her stomach and kicked almost straight up smacking Golden in the jaw. His glowing gold body stepped backward with the force of the blow.  
  
Not missing a beat he charged flying head on at the awe struck mutant. His glowing body sliced cleanly through through her frozen pose. His deadly enforced hand made its way cleanly through her upper stomach, not slicing her in half completely but enough to cause severe bleeding. Dimness made a short swallow and her eyes rolled back, her body fell limp to the tiled ground. Golden was full of an evil happiness. Dimmness' crimson blood covered the rooms recently washed floor.  
  
Waving fists and glowing spears met air as the members of X-Counter tried with all force possible to fend off the intruding mutant, Stator. "Gotta try harda dan dat." Stator taunted as the attackers stirred his ghostly body particles. His left arm liquefied smoothly. "I hope your thirsty." His liquid arm bolted into Intensites mouth. Quick as thunder Intensites glowing blue spear spun upward chopping Stators arm off. "Bloody hell." the watered arm fell to the floor.  
  
Intensite coughed, choked and gagged on the water in his mouth. Falling to the floor in a crippled pile. Unfortunately the other members of the X-Counter squad were too busy trying to disassemble the now fully liquefied Stator. The X-Counter gang jumped back in fright at the sight of a spinning golden mass that was shredding Stator into watery droplets. The members of X-Counter sat on the floor astounded by Golden Flares sudden out brake. "Bitch!" screamed Golden's booming voice. Golden sparkles shone upward toward the ceiling. Millions and millions of tiny golden dust particles.  
  
"No Golden, STOP!" Skewer was not stupid. He knew if Golden kept this up the base would explode. Golden sparkles burned through the ceiling and into the room above. The golden dust wavered, some contacting the walls or floor. Skewers eyes fallow one sparkle in general. It wavered close to the floor skimming the tile and burning through them before touching a mat placed under the "round table". The mat exploded in flames, quickly heading towards the stunned X-Counter group members.  
  
Bliss was shocked. She never expected Golden to become this unstable. She curled into a ball closing her eyes and started to weep. She didn't notice the flames approaching her bare feet. The flames curled around her toes and whisked through her hair. But, she was unhurt. The flames never actually touched her. Only coming within millimeters of her skin. Not burning a hair on her head either. The flames avoided her, almost as if afraid of what she might do to them.  
  
Golden couldn't take it. He blasted upward through the ceiling leaving a distinct hole where he had bolted out from. High in the sky he peered down of the base. Tiny gold shimmers danced on the rooftop while flames glowed from below. With an earth shattering sound the bas exploded. Flames curling high into the sky and the wooden building collapsed onto his former teammates. Golden's rage subsided and he felt himself getting weaker. The world spun around him as he plummeted toward the earth. His golden skin had assumed it's normal pinkish shade. He smashed into a pile of burning rubble. "Shit." was all the injured mutant could murmur. He felt a firm grasp of a hand around his arm. But was in too much pain to turn to see his savior. Golden Flares eyes closed and the world around him blackened into a dark misty haze. 


	7. Introduction To Xavier Mansion

He mindlessly reached over his body with his left hand and grabbed the corner of a soft blanket that had been falling off the side of the bed. He curled up, wrapping the blanket around him tightly. The blanket was soft, the kind of soft you usually only get with a brand new blanket.  
  
"Who's Siphon?" Golden rolled over getting tangled in his bed sheets, but now having a perfect view of the person talking to him. It was a girl, not to old, wearing a long yellow jacket and bright pink sunglasses. "Not that it's any of my business." She turned around chewing her bubble gum loudly and took a seat by his bed.  
  
Golden Flare was still half asleep and in no mood to start conversation. "What?" Although he was curious of his whereabouts he didn't intend to chitchat with anyone about his friends.  
  
The girl crossed her arms and leaned on the wall next to her, tilting the chair dangerously to one side. "Oh, you talk in your sleep." With that she blew a large pink bubble.  
  
"She isn't anyone you need to know about." He looked across the room at the warm colors and comfortable furniture in the room. "Where am I?"  
  
She threw a wet cloth on his head "Welcome to the Xavier mansion."  
  
Golden didn't have a clue what the wet blue cloth was for. So he asked. "What's this cloth for?"  
  
"Some ones gotta clean your room. And it isn't gunna be me." She got up out of the chair and shot her hand out. "My name is Jubilee. And you are?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Forgot to introduce myself." Golden rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "I'm Golden Flare." He shook hands with Jubilee and sat up right in the bed.  
  
"Nice to meet you." She replied. She readied herself to go by readjusting her glasses. "Golden Flare, what names are these newbie X-Men gunna think up next!" she walked out the door, shutting it not too quietly behind her.  
  
Golden kicked his legs up over the side of the bed and let his feet touch the cold, shining wood floor. He didn't think the floor needed cleaning. Only the area of big muddy footprints left in Jubilees wake. He dressed himself in clothes he found in the dresser drawer in the corner of the room. A pair of jeans and a white T-shirt. He thought the clothes lacked any style what so ever. Hi picked up the blue cloth and wiped his face, cool and refreshing as the wet towel was against his boiling skin, it was no match for the beating heat pouring in from a large window at the side of the room. He lazily walked over and pulled the curtain shut leaving him in utter darkness.  
  
"Uh.oops?" he said as he pulled the curtains open enough to let him see again. He took the cloth and started to wipe the mud off the floor. Knowing he was in the house of the infamous X-Men, of which he admired for their good deeds. The small party of X-Counter had never actually done anything. Only perform test and store information in their little buildings around the base. Thinking of the base made Golden recall the incident of which he was responsible for. The bases destruction. As much as he wanted it to be some one else's problem, he knew it was souly his fault. He let his emotions take control and make him transform into his glowing golden figure. He felt sadness sweep over his body, releasing a tinge of gold throughout his skin. He shook his head ferociously, telling himself he could not let himself transform ever again. Which really, would be almost impossible. He didn't want to have to discard his emotions all together. He knew he just had to try not to over react to things. The sadness faded replaced by hope. Maybe the X-Men had saved others. Maybe he wasn't the soul survivor.  
  
"Easy, I think your removing the finish from the floor." A shadow of a man had covered the floor of which Golden was cleaning.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Golden now realized he hadn't moved. And yes, he had almost removed all the finishing from that area. He craned his neck back looking up at a person he quickly recognized as Cyclops.  
  
Cyclops didn't seem to understand how Golden was feeling. He acted as if he was superior to him. Almost as if he was Skewer back at the X-Counter base. "Fallow me, I'll bring you to see Professor Xavier." 


	8. Golden Flares Grand Introduction

Golden followed Cyclops down the halls, just like the room he awoke to, warm with color, deep reds and beautiful wood flooring. He was impressed at how clean the place was. He admired the décor of the building the whole time he was following Cyclops. Until he reached the door where Cyclops stopped. Presuming it was where Professor Xavier would be found, Golden put his hand through his hair to make sure it wasn't too messy and straightened his shirt out. The two men entered the room where, as Golden had guessed Charles Xavier sat behind a large wooden desk. Golden looked at nicely finished desk with awe, also glancing toward Charles's yellow chair. It took Golden a while to find out that the room was full of other people. All their attention was on him. Well almost. Charles Xavier raised a hand up to his chin looking straight into Golden's eyes. "Hello, Golden Flare." Golden felt intimidated by him. He knew of his power to read minds, so Golden made quiet sure to keep his mind clear of anything foolish. Xavier was obviously waiting for an answer but not a word escaped from Golden's lips. "Why don't you start with your name, introduce yourself to everyone. I'm sure not everyone has had the pleasure of meeting you." Xavier sounded kind and trustworthy. Golden straightened his stance trying not to look like a fool in front of the other people in the room. "Ok I guess." He was very tense. "My name is Golden Flare, I'm a member of X-Counter." He paused and thought about how dumb that sounded and added, "A former member." Xavier smiled. "No, not your code name, I meant your real name." Golden was surprised, caught off guard. Not expecting him to actually say his real name, he thought of how foolish must appear to the others. He started to sweat slightly from the anxiety of it all. "Oh my real name. It's been so long since I've actually said it or heard it. Damn, it seems to almost mean nothing to me anymore." Golden Flare gave a slight chuckle trying to lighten the mood of the people staring at him. Golden guessed that Xavier told them not to say anything to him. He thought how intelligent that was on Charles Xavier's part for telling them that, considering what happened. "Ok. My real name." He whispered to himself. "I can do this." He told himself quietly. What if they thought his name was funny? He didn't want to be laughed at. Knowing he couldn't change his name he decided he might as well say it. Say it for the whole room to hear. "My name is," he paused one last time. "My name is." 


	9. What's In A Name?

".Viam Fadius" He felt like he was shrinking. He was feeling more and more timid every second. He didn't wasn't to be classified as a dummy or anything. Viam noticed Jubilee among the crowd. "Sounds a lot like the name of a super villain." She said jokingly "Viam Fadius." She added a funny fake accent to the name. She quickly looked over at Charles Xavier. "Oh, sorry professor." Viam gave a quick smile, knowing Xavier had most likely sent her a telepathic message of some sort. Xavier had stuck up for him. Thanks, he thought. There was one major question nagging Viam's mind. "What happened to the others from X-Counter? Did any of them survive?" Viam waited trying his hardest to hide his fear and guilt. Xavier took deep breath before he even tried to answer Viam's very emotional question. "Well Viam.we didn't see anyone escaping. But we did notice some activity just west of where your old camp was located." Xavier waited in worry to see how Viam would respond to the news. Viam hung his head low in sadness. His hopes that Siphon still might be alive were crushed by the words of an old bald man in a wheel chair. He wished silently to himself that she could be beside him now. Holding his hand, talking about the good ol' times. He shut his eyes trying his hardest to subdue the emotions. Xavier, trying to change the subject, drove around his desk so that he was now in front of its perfect woodwork. "Ah, so you think my desk is impressive Viam. A student made it for me. Quite good work actually. Now, I think it would suit you better to get in some proper cloths. I trust you can provide your own transportation?" Viam thought for a second. He had no idea where he was. Xavier was listening in on Viam's thoughts the whole time. "Ok, I'll get one of the kids in the school to drive you. I'm sure some of them would be more than pleased to." Vaim was very grateful. "Wow, thanks. Just one thing, I have no money." Xavier smiled again. "You can borrow the money from the person driving you." Viam wondered if it would be all right with the driver. He would repay whomever it was that drove him that wasn't a problem. He'd just have to find out. "Ok, who's driving me?" Viam looked around the room of people. Xavier went back behind his desk. He straightened his back and said. "Your driver is at his car right now. It's the bright yellow car. You're all dismissed." Viam listened to the annoyed grumbling of the people as they left the room. Viam tapped a large blue, furry man who was walking in front of him on the shoulder. "Uh, sorry. But where can I find the parking lot?" Viam was intimidated by the large blue mans harry form. The blue, almost "monkyish" person replied politely, "I believe I haven't introduced myself. I'm Beast. Pleasure to meet you. It's quiet simple really. Descend down the flight of stairs directly behind you and divert left. Proceed down the corridor to the large double hinged door. And voila! Your there." Beast smiled before turning around before following the rest of his comrades down the hall. Viam thought the Beast acted too intelligent. It was irritating and confusing listening to him. Viam found the stairs and "descended" down the stairs. He then "diverted" left and "proceeded" down the hall. Finding the door easily. His eyes scanned the many cars, searching for the yellow one. He spotted it, and his driver. A teenage boy who looked rather impatient was tapping his hand on the roof of his car. The boy spotted Viam and shouted loudly, "Hey buddy, hurry it up!" his voice echoed of the walls and ceiling. Viam quickened his step so as not to make the driver too upset. "Ok, where to?" The boy talked quickly. Viam thought for a while. He didn't know where he was so it seemed logical to go to a mall, where he was sure to find what he wanted. "Oh, take me to a mall, will you?" The boy made a strange expression on his face while getting into his car. "Ok mister, hope in." Viam went in the opposite door. When he had fastened his seat belt he looked around the leather interior. The kid tried to start conversation while he drove out of the large cement parking lot. "My names Frakny, and you are?" Viam was surprised at how fancy the car was and was slow to respond. "Oh, um, I'm Viam." He bit his lip while he tried to think of a proper way to ask to borrow money. A small plastic card fell onto his lap. "What's this?" Franky didn't take his eyes off the road while responding "It's a credit card. The bill will get sent to me. I can then keep records of what you owe me." Franky made a sharp left onto a residential street. Viam nodded in approval. "Gee thanks. So, what's your thing? I mean, what can you do?" Viam quickly realized he was being rude asking so up front. Franky raised his eyebrows. "Well, guess you could say I'm a living battery. Sort of." Franky smacked his chest with an open palmed hand, keeping the other firmly on the steering wheel. "I never run out of energy. Never need to sleep, eat or rest. Buy hey! Food tastes good so I eat anyway." Franky pulled into the mall parking lot after about a 15-minute drive. "Here we are." Franky got out of the car that was now nicely parked right beside the entrance. Franky and Viam talked the whole time while Viam picked out the clothes he liked. The two of them got back to the mansion later that afternoon. Viam was glad he had gotten a chance to find decent clothing, he carried the large plastic bags jammed full of stuff up to the room where he had woken up. He got lost a few times while searching for it and eventually had to ask directions. He settled back down into his bedroom, putting all his new clothes away neatly. 


	10. Secret Meeting

The following day professor Xavier held a meeting with the members of the X-Men. The meeting wasn't being held because of Xavier's wishes, but because Cyclops insisted on knowing more about the newest arrival at the mansion, Viam Fadius.  
  
Cyclops ran his hand back through his hair in frustration. "Why? Why can't you tell us anything about Viam?" The muscles in Cyclops face tightened and his jaw clenched tightly. "I just want to know."  
  
Xavier smiled slowly but kindly. He closed his eyes as if to concentrate on something. "I refused to tell you anything about Viam for my own reasons. I would like it if you told everyone why you're taking this so personally." He tilted his head side and raised his eye brown inquisitively.  
  
Cyclops bit into the back of his bottom lip and took a deep breath while diverting his attention to the floor. "I just want to know why he could survive the explosion and not the others. It's not possible." He looked back up towards Xavier and looked him straight in the eyes. "I just want to know!" He clenched his hands tightly and looked away again.  
  
"Well. I was trying to protect Viam's personal problems from all of you. But if you really must know, He's invincible. He changes, changes when his emotions are so powerful they consume him and he loses all mental control over his actions. His body's skin turns a deep gold and can slice through any object." Wolverine looked down at his claws. "Yes Logan, any object." He paused a moment longer letting the information seep into the brains of the mutants in the room. "And there's one more thing. He has glimpses of the future. But now with what has happened at his former home, the X-Counter base, there's no telling what might make him angry. It's possible he might destroy the entire mansion."  
  
"But why did it have such a huge effect on Viam? I'm sure he's sad about it, but he seems angry too."  
  
Xavier was afraid the question might come up. He didn't want to destroy Viam's life by telling everyone about his past. It was only past. " The base, X-Counter was under attack by two mutants. Viam personally stopped both intruders. But since he was in his emotionally changed state he accidentally emitted a golden dust that burns through anything just like his skin. The dust destroyed the entire base. It wasn't intentional by an means."  
  
Wolverine straightened his back and looked toward the ceiling. "So, he's a super charged emotional bomb." He smirked while taking a few steps closer towards Xavier. "Why didn't you tell us before?"  
  
Xavier smiled once again. "You never asked."  
  
Jean Grey, a tall woman with vibrant red hair spoke up among the small crowd. "Professor, what can he do when he isn't changed?"  
  
The door slammed open behind her.  
  
It was Viam. 


	11. Behind His Back

Viam's eyes narrowed. "Nothing, OK?! I can do nothing! I can't fly! I can't see the future! I can't make fire blow out of my nose!" His skin tinged a deeper gold with every sentence.  
  
Jubilee was wide eyed. "He can spit fire out his nose? Professor you never told us that! That's big news!" Jubilee's gaze met that of the other members in the room. "Oh, he was being sarcastic. Well sorry if I didn't get that at first" Jubilee ranted on with her mindless comments as Viam's skin started to glow.  
  
Jean Grey glanced back over toward Viam. "Charles, what do we do?" Her voice was filled with panic. But suddenly a large wind filled the medium sized room. Blowing papers and loose articles of clothing around the room. Jean looked toward the angered mutant.  
  
"Enough!" The attention of the entire room was now brought upon her, Storm the Goddess of weather. She waved her arm in front of herself, calling off the large wind. "You cannot solve this argument with violence, or telepathy for that matter. He is overcome with anger and hate because we talked about him and his past behind his back." She glared around at the people in the room. "Does he have no right to be angered?"  
  
Sensibility and judgement were starting to return to Viam. The people in the room meant him no harm. Nor did they want to poke and prod at his past. They wanted to help. Viam's looked toward the floor and his skin was quickly returning to its original shade of pink. "Thank you, whoever you are."  
  
He looked now toward storm, her white hair long and brilliant behind her dark skin. Storm knodded humbly. She smiled. "By the goddess you're welcome, and for the future, my name is Ororo." The people of the room were covered with guilty faces.  
  
All but three. Viam and Storm obviously, but also Xavier. "I assure you Viam. It won't happen again." Viam looked with a disgusted approval toward Charles Xavier and exited the room.  
  
Wolverine gave a chuckle. "You would hope so huh? Cuzz from where I'm standing you'd be in a world of pain." 


	12. Friendly ChitChat

Viam was extremly mad about the way Xavier went behind his back and told everyone about his past. It wasn't his fault he kept repeating to himself. Since he had awoken in the Xavier mansion he had tried his best to forget about what had happened at the X-Counter base. He walked mindlessly, absorbed in his thoughts. "It's not my fault." "What's not your fault?" it was Franky. Viam was embarressed at being cought vocalizing his thoughts aloud. "Oh," he slouched backwards. "I didn't realize you where there." "Well jeesh. That's not a nice thing to say to a friend." Franky replied jokingly. Viam was surprised that Franky actually considered him a friend. It was nice to know some one wasn't in the world wide plot to destroy him. "I'll get that money to you eventually." "Nah. Aint a problem, take your time. So, I was wondering what you're doing way out here in the front yard." It wasn't a question just a statement that expected an answer. Viam paused for a moment, trying to think up an apropriat lie to make up since the truth was a long story and Viam didn't want to explain it again. "I was going for a walk." He cursed himself for his stupidity. It was plainly obvius he was going for a walk. He was wearing sandles a T- shirt and jeans. Plus the fact it was raining and no sensible person walked in the rain without an umbrella. Franky smiled to himself and looked up towards the dark rain clouds. "Sure Viam, theres nothing more peacefull than a walk by yourself in the rain," Franky looked down at Viam's beat up pair of sandles. "expecialy while wearing sandles. Like the feel of the mudd or sumthing?" Viam didn't have a response so he tried to avoid the comical remarks. "Something like that." The two continued to walk further and further from the Mansion while chatting about favorite TV shows and delicius candy bars. The mansion was almost out of sight and they were both soaking wet when their conversation was interupted by the sound of a twig snapping. The two had found a gravel path they had fallowed during their conversation and were quit sure there wasn't anyone else in the area. Or at least no one they could see. "What was that?" Viam asked. He was fairly sure Franky didn't know but he asked anyway. "Not a clue." Viam and Franky scanned the area with their eyes searching for a clue of what was there. Viam realised how dumb this seamed. "It was probrobly a squirrel." Viam said and turned back to walk back to the mansion. Franky tapped Viam on the shoulder. "Sure if you say so, but that doesn't look like a squirrel to me. Looks more foxy to me." Viam turned around to see a woman. He wasn't sure of her age but she stood in a shaded corner, lop sided with one hand on her waist, the other raised eye level with fingers spread apart. The wind blew gently ruffling her hair and the leaves, letting the sun peak through and exposing the identity of the woman. Viam recognised her imidiatly. 


	13. The Fall

Viam couldn't believe his eyes. "Siphon!" his words disappeared, dissolved into the air as they escaped his mouth. Siphon had used her ability against him. His best friend using her own power against him. His stomach churned inside him. He would not believe it. "Siphon." he called again and his words once again dissolved into nothingness.  
  
Siphon still stood where she was, with her hand raised and fingers spread apart. She was beautiful yet posed a threat to Viam and Franky.  
  
Franky had no clue what was going on. It looked to him that Viam was just moving his mouth and didn't say a word. It confused Franky terribly. He took a few steps closer to Siphon and she stepped back planting her feet firmly in the moist grass.  
  
Siphon left raised from her hip and clutched something that was attached to her right shoulder. "Get them." She said.  
  
Viam didn't believe it. Who was she talking to, and did she really mean for the people she was talking to attack himself and Franky? Why, he thought to himself. Why do this to her best friend? His thought was interrupted abruptly be a sharp pain in neck. He reached his hand up and tried frantically to rip whatever it was that hit him off. He could feel his knees weaken and buckle under his weight. He reached up trying to grab something to stop him from plunging down. But it was useless. He fell to the floor, hitting his head violently on the cement path he and Franky had been following. The world faded and he passed out.  
  
  
  
He awoke in a large cage suspended high above the ground; with only a single metallic walkway leading toward the cage. His breath steamed as he exhaled, he only now noticed how cold he was. He clutched his arms together and curled himself together, rocking on the floor to keep warm.  
  
He was alone, there wasn't anyone else in his small prison. He tried hard to think straight, ignoring the cold biting at his toes. His had two options. He could wait in the cold cage until Siphon came back and plead for her to let him out, or he could try and transform. There wasn't anyone else in the cage, so he suspected no one else would be in danger. So he tried to change. He sat upright now, concentrating his thoughts. He didn't want to transform fully. It was too dangerous. He tried to control his emotions. Center them all in one spot. It worked almost instantly. He could see his hand shimmering brightly and was glad to see his arm had not started to glow gold. He was relieved.  
  
He set to work slicing through the metal flooring. He wasn't sure if he could fly once he escaped the prison. But he would soon find out he guessed. Before he had been able to get his hand half way around the floor he stopped. And just thought to himself. Why didn't he feel sad or angered that Siphon had done that to him. He wasn't sure.  
  
  
  
  
  
He had finally cut almost the whole way around the floor and could see the ground sloping down. He finished the final cut and the floor fell instantly. It was thick metal and dropping like a rock, but to Viam's dismay he fell faster. He guessed it was the air resistance. What else could it be, he thought to himself. But quickly realized now what not a time for thinking about trivial matters. He concentrated of flying. He imagined himself floating in the air. He wanted not to die because he couldn't fly. He could do it. He knew he could. He concentrated harder. Focussing all his energy on trying to fly. He was getting closer to the floor now, maybe only 20 or 25 meters until he hit the ground. He wondered why the cage had been so high. But quickly dismissed the thought and refocused on flying. He had to fly. 


End file.
